Ocean Princess
by Live and Love16
Summary: Lana Jackson - 18 years old, girlfriend of Anderson 'Andy' Chase, daughter of Poseidon, one of the greatest heroes of all time, the most difficult quest that she has ever faced. But for once she is not alone and many over great people have overcome this quest with gold medals. The quest that no one - no, no even the Gods - planned. The quest of motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer _\- Sadly I do not own anything within Percy Jackson, but I have created the OC's and plot of this story, so if you would like to use any OC's or anything, please just let me know either by reviewing or pm me, I don't really mind, its just nice to know. Anyways without further adieu on with Ocean Princess._

Ocean Princess 

By Live and Love16

Chapter One 

Shit.

Noooooo.

No No No No.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

This was not supposed to happen.

 _This_ was _not_ happening. Ok? No, it was not happening.

It couldn't happen.

'But it is. Isn't it?' The beautiful dark-haired girl, that was Lana Jackson, thought as she stared stupidly, at the life ruining stick.

Well that was unfair, it wasn't life ruining, but it was going to change her entire world, and if she was honest, she soooooooo wasn't ready for this. Nope, Lana shook her head - still in disbelief -, she was no where ready for this. Not even a little.

'Well', Lana thought as she laid her head back leaning against her bathtub, she really shouldn't be that surprised that this had happened. Especially to her. Lana Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Savior and Hero of Olympus, so many others, but her favourite by far was seaweed brain, which was weird as it technically an insult, but it was used lovingly by her amazing, kind, smart, and handsome boyfriend, Anderson 'Andy' Chase. She called him wise guy in retaliation. But since they had started dating, he had started to call her "ocean princess". Just the thought of her Andy made Lana smile. He could always make her feel better.

Until Lana realized that this great situation was half caused by Andy. And that was he found out, he may want nothing to do with her. That would be her worst nightmare, Lana knew that they were young, but he was the only one for her, the only man she could truly love, and now she could lose him. What in Hades was she going to do?

"LANA?!" Sea-Green eyes shot up to face her bathroom door, at her mothers panicked shouts. Lana took a deep breath, wiped her face of the tears that had broken through her defenses before clearing her throat, so that she could reply.

"In the bathroom mum!"

"Are you alright sweetie?" Her mothers concerned voice asked through the door.

Lana laughed humorlessly and shook her head, "No mum, I'm not." For once Lana was being truthful.

She heard the door being pushed open and then her mothers hurried footsteps. She then felt her mothers warm and protective arms pull her into a comforting hug. She felt safe in her mothers arms, as if she could just forget about what was going to happen in the coming months. After sitting there on the bathroom floor, for gods know how long, Sally Blowfis finally spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the mother and daughter.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"He's going to hate me" Came the broken, wailed response. Sally felt her heartbreak at the full volume of pain she could hear in her precious daughters voice.

"Who is going to hate you?" It couldn't be any of Lana's male friends, as Sally knew that there may be tiffs but she also knew that they all cared deeply for her daughter, something that made Sally so indescribably happy as she had spent so many years watching sadly as her daughter failed in making friends. Children could truly be cruel to people who were different to them.

"A-A-Andy" Lana sobbed, the name that normally made her go all gooey inside now caused her to feel sick.

"Andy? As in Anderson Chase? Your Andy?" Sally question, completely lost, as far as she was concerned that boy loved her daughter more than anything on this earth. Those horrible few months when no one knew where her beautiful and amazing daughter was, practically destroyed the boy.

Lana could no longer speak through her tears and just nodded hopelessly. Sally sat there for a few moments wondering what Land could do to make Andy hare her. Then it came to her, after all there wasn't many reasons why a female would be crying in the bathroom, was there? Sally took a deep and calming breath, she wasn't angry, she couldn't be, she'd had Lana when she was only a few years older than her, so she couldn't be angry. And clearly by her daughters reaction, it wasn't something that she had planed, but Sally knew that no matter what happened, she would stand by her daughter and her decisions.

"Lana, I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to answer me truthfully, ok?" She asked pulling her child close to her chest. Once she felt Lana hesitantly nod against her she asked the question that she already knew the answer to, but she needed her daughter to tell her first

"Are you pregnant?" Silence. Minutes passed before Sally felt her daughter nod and the tears start up once more. Ok, Sally could deal with this, but this also didn't explain why Andy would hate Lana. Sally could only think of two reasons why he would. A - Lana had cheated on him and was now pregnant with a baby who wasn't Andy's or B - that Andy believed that Lana and their baby were holding him back and taking away all his dreams. Sally prayed to all the gods that neither of these reasons were actually true and that Lana was just letting her insecurities get in the way and that she had not even told Andy yet.

"Is Andy the father?" Lana pulled away from her mother and glared through sad, red-rimmed eyes.

"Of course Andy's the father, I may be pregnant at 17, but I'm not that much of a slut." Bitter and angry words, but Sally could hear the hurt laced in between them.

"I know that sweetie, but I just wanted to make sure that nothing had happened and that you in your guilt had tried to make it seem like something else to push Andy away." God forbid anything like that really happened to her sweet, but naive and oblivious daughter. Lana, smiled sheepishly, slightly ashamed at her behavior towards her mother.

Silence fell once again over the mother and daughter duo as they let the situation sink in. Lana slowly let herself calm down, she needed to start thinking rationally and also have a plan in case Andy decided that he _did_ hate her after all. Lana honestly didn't know if she could cope if the love of her life hated her for this. But she would have to as it was no longer just her who she was looking out for, was it?

"Mum?" Sally smiled gently as her daughters cautious words.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What am I going to do?"

Sally didn't say anything; she pulled Lana into her arms and just held her daughter tightly. Showing through her actions that she would stand by Lana and always be there for her daughter, no matter what anyone else thought or did. Not even the Gods themselves could make Sally leave her daughter in a time like this, and if they didn't like it well the could just lump it and finally leave her daughter alone after ruining her childhood for all these years. That was one thing that Sally regretted, that for Lana to finally know her father and turn into the strong, independent, brave, amazing woman that she was today, she'd had to lose all her innocence to the selfish, unfair and cruel world that they lived in.

But if there was one thing that Sally knew, it was that her daughter could overcome this challenge with flying colours, as she had done with all her other quest. Motherhood was its own quest in a very special but difficult way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer _\- Sadly I do not own anything within Percy Jackson, but I have created the OC's and plot of this story, so if you would like to use any OC's or anything, please just let me know either by reviewing or pm me, I don't really mind, its just nice to know. Anyways without further adieu on with Ocean Princess._

Ocean Princess

By Live and Love16

Chapter Two

Knock. Knock.

Deep breaths, she just needed to take deep breaths. She could do this. It wasn't like Andy would leave her, would he? He wouldn't! She should be ashamed of herself for thinking that Andy would abandon her. Andy wasn't like that, and she knew it.

Lana took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, somehow she realized that she was more scared, standing here at her boyfriends doorstep than she was when she faced... well _any_ of the many monsters that had, and still wanted to kill her, in disgustingly painful ways. Now she was being stupid, wasn't she? She and Andyhad been through a lot together, they had been on many quests - more than any other demigods of their generation, and in someways you could look at this like it was just another quest, what could possibly go wrong?

Oh yeah, everything.

Lana was forcefully pulled from her inner musings -panicking- when the dark grey (ironic she knows) front door was opened. To her relief -really, she shouldn't be relived that her own boyfriend wasn't opening the door-, rather than Andy opening the door, it was his step-mother, Helen Chase. Helen was a pretty Asian women with, long red-highlighted hair that she kept -still- tied up in a a tight bun, and dark brown eyes, which both of her sons -Bobby and Matthew- and inherited.

Helen smiled brightly once she saw just who had knocked on her front door, Lana couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face in reply. She was honestly so happy that Andy's mortal family liked her, even if his mother Athena hated her entire being because she was the daughter of the Sea God, whom Athena had had a raging feud with for centuries before Lana's birth, and most likely would still have centuries after Lana's death.

"Good Morning Lana, how are you feeling today? Anderson said that you were feeling rather sick recently." Helen questioned as she opened the front door wider, before gesturing for Lana to enter the tastfully designed home.

"Morning Helen, I am feeling better than I have been, but I did need to talk to Andy about...something." Lana winced as she finished answering Helen's question. Well done Lana, that did not sound suspicious whats so ever, did it? Nooooo, it sounded perfectly innocent and not world changing at all. It would make no one wonder if Lana was planning on going through with a completely stupid idea, that she most likely would need Andy along with her to make sure that she survived, nope absolutely not.

Helen raised a thin eyebrow at the completely innocent words that her step-sons girlfriend had decided to come out with. Oh well, it seemed that wedding bells may be in the future earlier than previously planned, Helen just hoped that a war wouldn't break out between the immortal side of the family because if there was a incident that ruined Anderson and Lana's wedding then they would have to try and calm down a extremely ticked off Sally Jackson, and Sally Jackson in protective mother bear mode, was of one the most terrifying things anyone had ever seen.

"Well Anderson is in his room, most likely trying to escape the terrible twosome, aka my two sons who have decided that this holiday would be a good time to becomes master pranksters and so they have been trying (and failing) to prank Anderson for days now." Lana couldn't help but laugh as she imagined Andy's face when he realised exactly what his brothers were doing. The poor boy had only just got rid of the Stoll brothers and yet he still had to deal with the paranoia of being pranked.

"Thanks Helen, I'll keep on the look out to make sure that I am not being followed by a silent ninja." Lana joked as she started to climb up the stairs that would lead to Andy's room. She could hear Helen's laughter following up behind her and the sound made her smile to herself, glad that she would make at least one person happy today.

Just as Lana reached the top of the white staircase, she felt her foot connect with a minuscule wire and sighed. This day was jgoing to get worse wasn't it, fate really had it out for her, it was officially official. She closed her eyes and hoped that it was anything but worms or snakes or mud or sick, that was about to fall on top of shuddered as she felt a cold, thick, sticky gloop crash down on to her raven coloured head. After a few seconds Lana felt brave enough to open her eyes, luckily for her there was a large silver mirror hanging on the wall opposite the stairs so she could clearly see what had landed on her head and the amount of damaged that this yucky thing had caused.

Slime. Bright green slim. Slim had been chucked on her head. Joy just what she had always wanted to happen. And don't even get her started the the ruddy colour it just had to be green didn't it, was someone really trying to piss her off today by mocking her. Wasn't her task hard enough already? Well, Lana shrugged, wiping some of the slop out of her eyes, there were worse colours that it could have been, like grey for example, that would really have peed Lana off enough that she may not have been able to see the funny side of this stupid and ridiculous prank in a couple of hours, once she had got herself cleaned up and had got her wits and humour back.

She he could hear laughter coming from her left and she felt her eye twitch. Oh, they were going to regret messing with Lana Jackson, she was going to get them back so bad that they would never want to prank anyone ever again. But... She just needed to get her wise boy to agree to the prank first, so that he could come up with a plan to get them back.

Lana decided -for once- not go looking for a confrontation and steadfastly looked forward as she walked towards Anderson's bedroom door, which was a pale grey door that had a mix of sea-green flowing through it. Lana smiled as she remembered Rachel painting it as a present to Anderson for helping her pass one of her harder classes at her new finishing school. Which Rachel absolutely hated and never wanted to return to, even though her own mother had gone there when she was younger.

As she reached the door that she knew her boyfriend was hiding behind, probably caught up in all the work that he thought he had to do, Lana sighed unhappily; Anderson could leave her because of this news, or even worse say he wasn't the father and make it seem like she slept around a lot and then tell the whole camp this story and then it would get back to the Gods, and she would be finished as a furious Athena would murder her for cheating on her precious son.

Ok, Lana told, you really need to stop thinking up all this stupid, scary and unrealistic scenarios and just tell Anderson the truth, you know your boyfriend and you know he would never even think of abandoning you. You have done nearly everything together since you we twelve years old, this would just be another challenge that you two will get past and you would get an amazing and beautiful reward at the end of it.

Lana groaned quietly. Honestly where had all her strength and bravery gone? And why had it left when she needed it more than she ever had before? Lana took a deep breath, she could and she would do this. She was Lana Hestia Jackson, gods dammit! She was going to tell her incredible boyfriend that they were going to have a child together and they were going to make this work and they were going to raise this child to be the best that they could be, she just knew that was what was going to happen. Because if that was not what happened, then Lana didn't think she could cope. She was almost certain that she could not be a single-mother, she wasn't as strong as her own mum, that was definitely certain.

Before she could stop herself or even really know what she was doing, Lana had raised a clenched fist and knocked almost silently on her boyfriends door, knowing that said boyfriend would hear the muted knock as she was convinced that Andy had super hearing.

Maybe Lana had super hearing as well, as she could hear the faint shifting of clothes as Andy moved from his spot, most likely at his desk to reach the door to see what the annoying person at the door wanted. She closed her eyes and prayed that Andy would be happy and that he wouldn't leave her because of this. Hera knows how much she loved Anderson Chase ,she couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. She wouldn't be handle not being able to kiss, touch,love or just simply spend time with Andy.

Suddenly the door opened and La a found herself faced with her dark blonde, grey eyed, very puzzled boyfriend.

"Lana?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Than you, to all those you have read Ocean princess, I am so sorry for the later than planned update, I will try and make sure that there is not such a long wait between updates next time.

Also I would be really thankful if you could enter the poll on my account about what gender you would like Anderson and Lana's baby to be, and I will keep the poll open until the baby is born.

Also please review with any ideas or baby names or really anything that you think could make this story better, thank you xx.

Answering Reviews:

Guest - Thank you so much, I can't wait either, but I hope you enjoy what does happen.

JustMyOpinion74 - Thank you much, I am glad you like the originality of this fic. And no I haven't lost inspiration I have just been so busy recently that I haven't had any time to write or go over what I have written, which means that this chapter has been posted later than I wanted it to be, but I do hope that you like this chapter as much as you like the first.

RON - I finally got the update that you wanted out haha, I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer _\- Sadly I do not own anything within Percy Jackson, but I have created the OC's and plot of this story, so if you would like to use any OC's or anything, please just let me know either by reviewing or pm me, I don't really mind, its just nice to know. Anyways without further adieu on with Ocean Princess._

The Ocean a Princess 

Chapter Three 

By Live And Love16

Well, thought Lana, there really is no backing out now, as she stared up into the face of her handsome boyfriend, who still looked incredibly confused and in any other circumstances Lana would be jumping up and down in joy for being able to confuse Andy for once.

"Lana?" She shook herself out of her thoughts to pay attention to her boyfriend who was still, staring at her like she had a second head. But then again she couldn't really blame him as she has turned up at his bedroom door, with him having no prior knowledge of her visit and she was covered head to toe in green goo.

"Hey wise boy, missed me?" Lana joked, managing a small smile. Andy just raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know what happened to you?"

"Two words...your brothers." Is all Lana could say in reply.

"Ah that would explain it, need any help getting them back?" Andy question as he led Lana into his bedroom which was painted a dark grey almost charcoal colour, his grey and white bed was placed adjacent to the wall opposite the door. On either side of the bed was were two dark yellow bedside tables, the table to the left had a silver lamp and a photo of Andy and Lana cuddling on the sofa at Sally and Paul's apartment, taken a few months before. On the right bedside table was a silver digital alarm clock, a second silver lamp and a small black and grey owl figurine and the words 'our love can never be broken or forgotten' were engraved on the bottom. A gift that Lana had given Anderson after the Giant war had ended to show him that she could be thoughtful when she wanted to be.

His dark grey desk was on the other side of the room and had papers, books and other knick knacks pilled onto it, along with Andy's new laptop -the Stoll brothers had decided to prank Andy by using his laptop. However they had ended up accidentally breaking it instead- he had a cork board above it with littele notes, posters, adverts, a calendar and pictures pinned to it. In between his two windows written in the wall were the words 'All must bow to wisdom' painted in a light silvery-blue colour in a fancy, swirly font. At least that's how Lana would decribe the font, Anderson would probably know the name of said font and probably who created it and when.

Lana smiled up at her sweet boyfriend, even though he did look slightly disgusted by the slime that she was covered in. She couldn't judge him for being disgusted though as she felt sticky, rank and disgusting because of the green stuff that had fallen on her, to be completely honest she was not actually sure what the green stuff was.

"I have a plan, but I will need your help and knowing you, you will take one look at my plan and change everything about it." Lana teased, smiling when Andy blushed and smiled sheepishly.

" Well seaweed brain, for the brilliant warrior that you are, you do not have much common sense and you like to act first and think later, meaning that you run into things headfirst with out making sure that you know what your doing and what your strengths and weaknesses are." Lana rolled her eyes, of course her boyfriend would have such a long and very true reply for her.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, anyway do you mind if I borrow your shower as I am covered in this random, but stinky green stuff?" Lana was sure she would have hit Anderson if he had actually dared to refuse her, but like a good boyfriend he could tell that she wasn't really asking but was instead telling him that she was going to take a shower with or without his permission.

"Of course you can, do you really think that I would make you stay like you are now?" Anderson asks in disbelief.

"Noooooo, but you know, it's polite to ask." Lana mumbles, pouting when Anderson snorts with laughter. "What? I can be polite if I have to be." Lana scowled.

"Really? Because I am sure that I have never seen you be truly polite, I mean there were times that I thought you were going to be polite but then it turned out that you were just going to be sarcastic or you had decided that it would be a great idea to insult another powerful person." Anderson chucked, which did not make Lana's scowl fade, instead it just made her seem even more unimpressed with her boyfriend.

"Thanks." She muttered rolling her eyes, before heading into her boyfriends en suit bathroom.

Anderson's bathroom carried on with the grey theme with the walls being decorated in grey and white tiles. He had a toilet to the left of the door and to the right of the door was a white towel rack. Opposite the toilet was a giant white bath that was also could be a shower. Next to the bath/shower combo was a white sink with a white mirror hanging above it. In the far corner there was a giant plant in a grey plantpot and on the wall opposite the mirror was a large owl painting.

Lana quickly showered, whilst she did love a bath as it helped her relax, perhaps it was because she was surrounded by water which obviously was her father's dormain, she needed to get this green stuff off of her fast and she didn't feel like being submerged in that dirty water either, so a shower was the best option as far as she could see.

She had to use Anderson's shampoo, conditioner and shower gel, but she didn't mind too much as she felt safe and secure being covered in Anderson's scent as she knew that he would always protect from anything that tried to hurt her. Just like she also knew deep down in her heart that he would protect their child from any harm that would try to befall them, that he would love them more than anything on this earth.

Luckily for Lana, Andy had some of her clothes that she had left over at his house once before, so she hopped straight into her white t-shirt and light blue denim shorts before tying her hair up into a high ponytail so that it was out of her way. Slowly she made her way back into Anderson's room, seeing him at his desk she wandered over to sit on his bed.

After a few moments of silence Lana gained the courage to try and gain her boyfriend's attention.

"Andy?" She inquired.

"Mhmmm?" He murmured back in reply, not really paying attention to what was going on, lost in his own world. Something that Lana normally found endearing, but sadly not at this particular moment.

"We need to talk." Lana blurted out, causing Anderson to freeze before turning to face her, giving her his full attention. Lana suddenly realised why, great she had already cocked this up and now her boyfriend undoubtedly thought that she was trying to break up with, well done Lana you are truly amazing.

"What?" No emotion, great just flipping great.

"I need to tell you something, but it's not bad exactly but it will change everything."

"Ok, can I just ask something?" Anderson inquired, walking slowly towards Lana, acting as if she was a skittish animal.

"Yes?" Lana replied, slightly confused but wanting to reassure Andy.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" Lana jumped up from the bed and grabbed Andy's hands, pulling him closer to her, before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No! I love you Anderson Chase, nothing will ever change that." Lana declared.

"Good, that's good, I love you too, much more than you will ever know." Anderson smiled in relief before leaning down to kiss Lana's plush and silky lips. "Now what did you want to tell me?" Anderson felt Lana freeze, before she grabbed his left hand and placed it down on her stomach. She smiled unsurely up at him, hey big sea green eyes full of worry and doubt.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well that's chapter three done, I hope you guys have enjoyed it and if you guys do have any baby name ideas of gender preferences please let me know by either reviewing or using the poll on my profile, thanks so much for reading and the next chapter should be out soon.

Replying To Reviews:

JustMyOpinion74 - Haha, I am so sorry that Indecided to cut the story to a stop there but at least you get to meet Andy in this chapter. Also thank you for your name ideas I love hem both.

AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 - Yeah I know right, Inthink they may go into shock, and Andy might need to stay away from water for well the rest of his life for getting Posideon's baby girl pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own anything within Percy Jackson, but I have created the OC's and plot of this story, so if you would like to use any OC's or anything, please just let me know either by reviewing or pm me, I don't really mind, it's just nice to know. Anyways without further adieu on with Ocean Princess.

The Ocean Princess

By LiveAndLove16

Chapter Four

Andy groaned as he came to, blinking slowly as he gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was laying on his bedroom floor. Why was he laying on his bedroom floor? What had happened?

He jolted suddenly as he felt pain explode throughout his head. Ok, so he must had hit his head when he had fallen. Now, that was the question he wanted to have answered, why had he fallen? It's not like he was clumsy, his girlfriend was the clumsy one in their relationship, not him. Speaking of his endearingly clumsy girlfriend, he could swear to all the gods that he could hear Lana's voice. But that was impossible. Lana was staying at her mum's apartment for the next week, Lana and him, had planned to meet up next Saturday to spend the day together before they had to go back to camp. Yes, they knew that they would see each other every single day when at camp, but they wanted some time to themselves before they had their every movement watched by some other demigods or Chiron, who still wasn't happy that his sweet, precious, naive, daughter of Poseidon had a boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend was one of his favourite demigods, that he - Chiron - had practically raised from when the boy was seven years old.

"Andy?" There was that voice that sounded exactly like his beautiful seaweed brain, but it couldn't be his seaweed brain, as she wasn't going to be anywhere near him. Maybe his fall - seriously what the Hera had happened to him?- had made him go crazy and hallucinate his girlfriend. Yes, that could have happened to him, because there could be no way that Lana was in his house.

"Anderson Hugo Chase!" The voice from before shouted this time, causing Andy's eyes to fly open in shock, Gods, when had he become so jumpy?

Instantly, he saw stunning sea-green eyes, filled with worry, fear, annoyance and most surprisingly, tears. Since when had his seaweed brain cried? Why was she crying? He was going to pulverise the stupid idiot who had dared to hurt his seaweed brain, no one, and that means no one is ever allowed to hurt his Lana.

Wait. Lana. Lana was hovering over him. With tears in her eyes. Lana was in his room. What is Hera's name was she doing in his house, let alone his room? Especially with tears in her eyes? How long had she been there, and how had he not noticed that his own girlfriend was in the same room as him? How had he not noticed that Lana was cradling his head in her hands, whilst begging him to wake up? Really now, what was wrong with him today?

"Lana"? Andy blinked stupidly. Can you believe that, stupid and Anderson Chase being used in the same sentence.

"Oh so you do remember who I am then?" Lana sarcastically replied, raising an eyebrow.

" Of course I remember who you are seaweed brain, why am I am on the floor though?" Andy asked as Lana slowly helped him sit up.

"You fainted." Was the blunt reply. Andy raised a blonde eyebrow as he looked towards his girlfriend perplexed.

"What?" Lana rolled her eyes.

"You fainted and this lead to you falling on the floor, did you want me to draw you a picture?"

"I know what fainting is Lana, I meant why did I faint in the first place?" The floor suddenly became very interesting Lana, causing Andy to feel apprehensive about what had really happened.

"Umm its...ummm...well... do you not remember? Because, I'm not really sure what to tell you." Lana mumbled, almost silently. Andy felt sick, there was only one reason that Lana would be acting this shifty, she had broken up with him hadn't she? Andy was glad Lana had made him sit on his bed, he didn't know if he would be able to keep standing now he knew the truth.

"Why." He asked in a strangled tone, he probably should know what he did to cause Lana to break up with him.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose!" There was anger but also hurt in Lana's eyes, this caused Andy's anger to flair up as well, why did she get to be upset when she was the one who broke up with him? And how could you break up with someone accidentally?

"Well I'm not going to lie to you Lana, you can't really do it accidentally." He hissed back, trying to ignore the pain he felt as he saw her flinch at his words. Why should he feel sorry for her when she had just ripped his heart in two.

"Well Anderson, if you were half as smart as you like to say you are then you would know that it takes two people to do what we did, I'm not the only one in this room who is to blame." She glared darkly at Anderson.

"Well then what did I do wrong?" He glared but it had no effect on her.

"You didn't pull out." Ok... Andy was officially confused, what had pulling ought to do with anything? And what had he been meant to pull out of exactly?

" What has that got to do with our relationship?"

"Everything!" Andy jumped as Lana seemed to finally lose her patience and this lead to her shouting at him.

"You don't get to be angry with me!" Andy was fuming.

"And why not?" Lana questioned, placing her hand on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"You the one breaking up with me!" Andy blurted out after a few tense moments of silence.

"I'm what?" Lana gaped.

"Breaking. Up. With. Me." Andy said through gritted teeth.

"No I'm not." Lana denied, shaking her head, Andy however was extremely confused, why was Lana denying that she was trying to break up with him?

"What?"

"I am not trying to break up with you, I'm trying to tell you that I am pregnant you actual idiot."

Andy froze, he just stared into Lana's frightened sea-green eyes and did nothing, he couldn't move a muscle, he was going to be a dad, Lana, his beautiful Lana was pregnant with his child. How was this possible?

"Your pregnant?" Andy stuttered out, Lana just nodded tears pooling in her eyes, and god if that didn't make Andy feel like a complete and utter dick.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said." He mumbled as he rushed to pull Lana into his arms, something that Lana allowed and she quickly placed her head over his heart so that she could listen to his heartbeat.

"It's ok, I just want to know what you are thinking." She muttered into his chest.

"I don't know what I'm thinking." Andy confessed and Lana pulled away slightly.

"I understand if you don't want to be involved." Andy tensed before pulling Lana straight back into his arms and he glared down at her, not angry with her but with the person who made her think that she was good enough for Andy to want to marry her and raise his family with her.

"No! I am going to be part of our child's life, I would never abandon you, I love you way too much to even thinking about walking away from you and our baby." Andy vowed and Lana raised her head so that she could kiss his soft, lushes lips and he felt her smile into the kiss. However their beautiful moment was crashed when Andy's door was thrown open - with enough force that it crashed against the wall - and the furious intruder stormed into the room, glaring angrily at the two teens who were still wrapped up in each other.

"What have you done?" Andy never knew that one question could be filled with so much venom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I am going to leave it there, I am so sorry that I have taken so long to write this but I have been really busy recently - mainly with college and everything else that's been going on in my life. But anyways thank you for reading and for not getting annoyed by how long this was taking to get updated. I hope that I can get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one, so fingers crossed everyone.

Anyways who do you think/want the angry intruder to be? Also I am still looking for baby names so just send me any ideas that you have and I'll see what I think about them, once again thank you for reading Ocean Princess and I shall see you all in the in the next chapter.

Reviews -

JustMyOpinion74 - Thank you so much, I wasn't sure how my readers would react to another cliffhanger - though in saying that there is going to be a lot more cliffhangers I am afraid -, and yeah I also agree that I did focus a lot on the houses interior mainly because I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I wasn't completely sure on how to get that far. I'm glad you found Andy's panic funny and so I hope you also find this chapter to be amusing as well.

Guest - Yep, he is most definitely going to pissed and may attempt to kill Andy as no one is allowed to touch his little, innocent, baby girl.

Blank book 8 - Neither can I, it's going to be big and dramatic - as you would expect from the sea god, it should be coming soon in future chapters, and thank you so much, I hope you enjoy reading the rest of my story.

Guest - Thank you so so much, that really means a lot to me, I'm so glad you enjoyed reading these previous chapters and I can only hope that my future chapters allow your opinion to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own anything within Percy Jackson, but I have created the OC's and plot of this story, so if you would like to use any OC's or anything, please just let me know either by reviewing or pm me, I don't really mind, it's just nice to know. Anyways without further adieu on with Ocean Princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ocean Princess

Chapter Six

By LiveAndLove16

Lana had to physically stop herself from grabbing riptide from her back pocket and attacking the person who had stormed into Andy's room guns blazing. However, once she had realized who the said person was she couldn't stop the groan of annoyance from escaping.

Furious grey instantly flew to Lana's face, yeah...so that clearly had not been the best thing to do in this situation. Then again when had Lana ever done the right thing straight off the bat?

"What have you done?" Woah, okay Lana had to admit, she had made that question actually sound pretty scary, she must be genuinely angry.

Andy had also clearly figured that out (surprise surprise) and moved so that he was standing in between Lana and the fuming women - technically goddess but who cares right? Now, as sweet as that was, Lana did not need a knight in shining armour to protect her, she never had and she never would.

Quickly stepping around Andy, much to his frustration, she decided that it was time to start the battle. Though no one in the room knew who would be able to win as annoyingly enough each opponent had a strong chance in winning.

"What exactly are you accusing us of?" Grey eyes flashed.

"Do not try and act innocent girl, it will not work with me."

"I am not acting innocent, I am asking you what you think we have done wrong?"

"I always knew that you would be the ruin of my son!"

Ouch, Lana could not hold back the flinch at the harsh remark. Not being good enough for Andy had always been one of her biggest insecurities, even when they had only been friends. As if he knew what was going through her mind, Andy quickly took Lana into his arms and glowered at the women he was forced to call mother. Yes, Athena the Goddess of Knowlege had decided to leave Olympus to come and visit them, how nice of her.

Lana took back everything she said about a knight in shining armour, maybe Andy could protect her from time to time, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! Lana has not done anything to me! In fact, she has changed my life for the better!" Andy shouted, causing Athena to rear back, acting as if he had hit her.

Lana could have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so in awe of an angry Andy, and yeah so now wasn't really the time for that kinda thing, but who could blame her? Andy was hot when he was angry - only when he wasn't angry with you that is.

"Anderson, please understand, you are my son and I love you so very much, but this thing-" at Andy's glare she quickly changed her words -" child cannot be allowed to live."

"Why?"

"What?" Athena was flabbergasted, clearly not expecting her favourite child to fight against her.

"Why is my child not allowed to live as you so nicely put it?"

"Its...It's dangerous Anderson, we don't know what it could be capable of."

"So, you don't know what some demigods are capable of, and yet you don't go around murdering them."

"Most of the time," Lana muttered to herself, although the twin glares proved that she had spoken louder than she had meant to.

"Anderson, I know how smart you are, you are my son after all. So I am sure you can see why we must get rid of this so-called child before it's too late." Wow, Athena must be desperate to be practically begging Andy to listen to her.

"Its an innocent child, my child, your grandchild that we are talking about killing, not some monster who is purposefully going to go around killing people." Andy snapped back, not backing down an inch, much to the fury of Athena.

"We don't know that Anderson."

"Don't know what?"

"That it won't purposefully hurt anyone." Ok, now Lana really had, had enough, talking badly of her and Andy was one thing, but implying that an unborn child was going to complete acts of evil was just plain wrong.

"You know what Athena? I don't care what you think of our child, but let me tell you this. Andy and I will raise our child to the best of our abilities and make sure that they know how to control any powers that they might have. We won't abandon them like some parents that I could name."

"How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"No, how dare you! How dare you come in here uninvited and then try to force us to get rid of our unborn baby just because you think that they might gain powers, which could make them powerful."

Before Athena could say anything else, Andy stepped in one more, glaring daggers at his birth mother ( if you could call her that).

"I think that you should leave, you and your opinion are not wanted here."

"Anderson...my son please."

"Leave! You are no longer my mother, and you won't be as long as you remain a threat to my family." Lana grabbed Andy's hand, letting him know that she was by his side and he basically disowned Athena from his life.

"Anderson, you don't have to do this." Athena pleaded.

"Yes I do, I won't allow anyone to hurt the people that I love," Andy stated, acting surprisingly calm for someone in this situation. Then again it was Andy, and Lana didn't think she had really ever seen him not calm in a desperate situation - other than earlier that is.

Athena closed her eyes, took a deep breath, pursed her lips before nodding slowly.

"Fine then Anderson have it your way, but if I am leaving then both of you are coming with me."

What? Lana was sure she had heard wrong. How in Hera's name did Athena think she was going to get Lana and Andy to leave with her willingly. There would be a screaming match before that happened, knowing Lana's luck, one of the neighbors would call the police and wouldn't that be fun?

"We're going nowhere with you." Andy snarled, pulling Lana closer to him and backing away from the Goddess of Knowledge.

"I am afraid you have no choice in the matter, Anderson, I do wish you had not pushed me to make this decision."

What decision? What was going on? Lana felt her heartbeat get faster as her breathing became irregular as she started to panic. What was Athena planning on doing, she wouldn't actually hurt her baby, would she? She was only angry, she would calm down soon, right?

But before either Lana or Andy could say or do anything a bright light filled the room and all they knew was darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I finally got chapter 5 done after all this time. All I can say is that I am so sorry it took so long and thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. I honestly didn't mean for it to take so long but life just in the way.

I am nearly done with my final major project in college though, so hopefully I shall have more time to write the chapters for this story soon. I have already started writing chapter 6, so that chapter should be up quicker than this one was.

Thank you again for waiting for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review telling me what you think of it as your opinions really are helping me decide what way I am going to lead this story. See you guys in the next chapter.

 **Reviews -**

 **Swanglade37 -** Thank you so much for wishing my luck, and ooh I like that idea for the name especially with the meaning.

 **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 -** You were so close with you're guess of who the mystery person was, I did nearly choose his dad or Posideon but I decided against it in the end. And thank you for your suggestion of the gender of the baby, I can honestly say that I didn't think of those names but you have definitely given me food for thought so thank you.

 **hermes.G -** Haha I would say I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger but then I would be lying, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope this cleared some things up a little bit.

 **Guest -** Yeah I did decide to use one of their godly parents, but it was a close call between the three parents who didn't know about the baby and I did nearly go with Andy's dad being the one confronting them.

 **Guest -** Aww thank you sooo much, that really means a lot to me and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.

 **Izzy -** Haha, sorry for the cliff hanger even though I have kinda done it again, thank you so much for your support it does really meant a lot to me. And well done on guessing who was coming to confront them over the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own anything within Percy Jackson, but I have created the OC's and plot of this story, so if you would like to use any OC's or anything, please just let me know either by reviewing or pm me, I don't really mind, it's just nice to know. Anyways without further adieu on with Ocean Princess.

The Ocean Princess - Chapter Six

By LiveAndLove16

Lana had never been this angry in her entire life. She was absolutely fuming. She could feel her blood roaring at the injustice that was being shown towards her, for the love of Hades, she was even shaking in anger.

How dare they do this to her? After everything she had ever done for them? Just who the fecking hell - there was no way that Lana would apologise for her use of that kind of language - did they think they were?

Who gave them the right to tell her what to do after everything that they had done to her? Why did they think that they had the power to demand that should get rid of her baby?

Ok so it's true that Lana hadn't been expecting the baby, but that didn't mean that she wanted to abort it, she couldn't kill her own child, she just couldn't.

The silence in the humongous room - why they felt the need to try to intimidate anyone who wanted to talk to them, Lana didn't know - was practically deafening as everyone seemed to wait for Lana's reply to the outrageous demand.

Lana knew her answer, she didn't even have to hesitate, this baby was part of her, this small, innocent baby was relying on her to keep them safe and Lana was going to do everything in her power to do that. Hera knows that she had already lost far too many family members to Thanatos afterall.

Lana couldn't help but glance to her right where Andy was standing, she needed to make sure that she was not the only one who was getting upset by what was being said about her - well their - baby. She felt like sighing in relief when she saw the anger flashing through Andy's beautiful grey eyes. She reached out gently (making sure that no one else noticed) and grasped his hand in hers. He held on tightly to her as if she was grounding him. Maybe she was. Lana was incredibly sure that it was only because Andy was standing here besides her that that she had not already blown up and said something that she probably shouldn't.

"I won't." Those two words were said almost silently, but Lana may as well have shouted them at the top of her voice. She could feel the glares being directed at her, even though she was staring at the floor.

"You won't?" An outraged voice exclaimed.

"No, I won't." Lama mumbled, continuing to stare at the floor. She felt Andy tighten his grip on her hand, letting her know that he would stand by her side.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"She means that we won't be getting rid of our baby and nothing any of you can do can change our minds." Andy growled at the voice before Lana could think of a reply.

Lana's head snapped up, what the Hera was Andy doing? She was meant to be the reckless one in their relationship, not Andy, he was the reliable one. When had that changed?

But she couldn't deny the warmth that ran through her as it was made clear that Andy not only accepted their baby but was ready to defend both their baby and love. Their child. Their family.

Looking at the shocked faces Lana was not the only one who was surprised by Andy's personality change. Lana had to hold back a smirk, that was her Andy, always one for having something up his sleeve. He was a son of wisdom afterall.

"Anderson please, you must understand that this… thing cannot be allowed to be born." A certain grey-eyed evil woman (in Lana's opinion) who just happened to be Lana's monster-in-law - alright so Lana and Andy weren't married but it's the same difference- tried to plead with Andy.

Oh so they were trying to go down that alley now were they? Yeah… Lana didn't think so, not today, not ever. "Actually, Athena, it's our child not a thing and as their parents Andy and I get to decide what happens to them, not you."

Incensed grey eyes flashed in Lana's direction, the owner of said grey eyes clearly wishing that they could blast Lana into oblivion, but luckily for Lana, she had a few more powerful people on her side, meaning that the grey eyed female dog couldn't touch a single hair on her head without there being some very bad recompusions.

"You dare to talk to my daughter like that you insolent girl?" A grey haired, blue eyed man in a dark navy pinstripe suit, thundered - pun fully intended.

"Yes I dare, especially when she tries to threaten the life of my innocent child, but then again Zeus, you'd know all about taking the lives of innocent people wouldn't you." Lana glared, not caring that the lord of the skies seemed just about ready to smite her.

"Enough! Leave the girl alone Zeus, she for once has not actually done anything wrong." Hera said glaring at Zeus, surprising everyone in the throne room.

Hera the Queen of the gods, was actually defending a demigod from her husband? Would wonders ever cease?

"You would have us let the girl leave and allow this abomination to be born?" Zeus asked, raising a single grey eyebrow.

"Yes." Hera didn't flinch as Zeus's glare turned deadly.

"May I ask why wife?"

"Why should she be punished for having children, after all you have never allowed your.. mistresses to lose their children if you can help it, even though you have killed many children for being born, and I would know as one of my domain's is birth after all husband."

The room's temperature dropped by several degrees and Lana noticed all of the gods shifting uneasily, though some seemed just as angry as Hera - Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo and Hestia (who could not bear to see her little brothers beloved baby girl hurt by the stupidity of a few jealous gods) - and others seemed to agree with Zeus - Athena (of course, she was the favourite child after all), Artemis - who was jealous of all the attention Lana was getting from her family- Ares, and Dionysus - and then there were Hephaestus and Demeter who seemed to be trying to mind their own business. Something that Lana could not fault them for especially after she remembered their own past. Sometimes she wished she could just leave everyone else to deal with the gods messes as well.

Silence reigned for a few moments as Zeus opened and closed his mouth like a gold-fish, clearly not knowing what to say. Hera just waited looking ever so smug, leaning back on her ivory and adamantine throne, obviously knowing that she had just one the argument.

There was nothing that Zeus could say now that wouldn't make him look like a complete hypocrite so he had no choice but to do the one thing he hadn't wanted or expected to do, he called a vote.

"Well as my wife has said it would not be fair for me to simply kill you Lana Jackson (Andy's grip tightened), so instead we will be holding a vote, there will be two choices, yes for the cleansing of this abomination (both Lana and Andy twitched and several of the gods shifted uncomfortably) and no will be for allowing it to live for now." Lana glared at his ending, she knew a threat when she heard one.

"But brother, how can we vote when not everyone in the council is present?" Hestia spoke up quietly, several gods jumped, they had forgotten that she was even there.

Lana felt a sudden hope, the gods wouldn't be able to vote yet as not all the council were there - of course the only members of the council who weren't present were Lana's father and uncle, Posideon and Hades, Lana supposed this was because they would most likely be on her side and this was something that Zeus didn't want.

And whilst Hades wasn't technically on the council as the oldest of the sons of Kronos, he was allowed to have a say, especially if there wasn't a clear decision after a vote had taken place.

"Hestia is right Zeus, we cannot vote unless every God on the council is here to vote" The voice of Demeter interrupted Lana's inner thoughts and she started to pay attention, this decision could be the key to saving her child's life.

Zeus glared at all three of his sisters, why couldn't they just keep their mouths shut? His life would be much less complicated if people just stopped interrupting him and ruining his plans.

"Fine, Hermes." Hermes quickly turned to his father. "Go to Altantis and bring Poseidon back here and summon Hades whilst your at it." Hermes nodded and disappear in a flash, off to complete his orders. Zeus turned his attention back to the others in the room.

"Now we wait."

* * *

So I'm back, I'm so sorry its taking me forever to update but I've been super busy but I'm back now and fingers crossed it won't take me so long to update again (I'm aware I say this like every single time). Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it really means a lot to me, so thank you for your patience and I hope you like this chapter and I promise we will finally see Poseidon's in the next chapter.

 **Reviews -**

IWantColouredRain - I know right? I guess she's not as smart as she think she is. Sometimes just because your super smart in a academic way doesn't mean that you have a lot of common sense or knowledge in how to deal with certain events. And honestly whilst I really love your idea for Lana's name (really wish I used that now), I used Lana because whilst I was looking at different names Lana came up as meaning light in Greek and I thought that Sally might name her that as she was the only light in Sally's life at the time.

Blank book 8 - Haha sorry you have one more chapter to wait and then you'll get Poseidon's reaction, I swear.

Griffyndor house - Aww thank you so much, that really means a lot to me, I'm glad you like the fic so much, so I hope you like this chapter just as much as the rest.

Pleeasse - I finally updated and thank you so much for your kind words, it means a lot.

Smilingbringsjoy - Yep I did update, it just took me forever to, I hope you like the story though even with my poor updating schedule.

Guest - Haha i finally got there, it took me far longer than it should but yeah I managed to get the chapter up after all.


End file.
